


~*𝓈𝓊𝒸𝒸𝓊𝒷𝓊𝓈 𝑔𝒻*~

by 道 (daoxmu)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bifurcated Tongue, Cock Slapping, F/M, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoxmu/pseuds/%E9%81%93
Summary: Akira is the sweetest man in the land and Ann loves desserts.





	~*𝓈𝓊𝒸𝒸𝓊𝒷𝓊𝓈 𝑔𝒻*~

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic is ‘succubus gf’ in case it doesn’t show up properly. Some domestic makoto/ann/shiho at the very end.

“You wanted the part right?” Akira says nervously, “cartoon villain lady?”

“I did.” Ann groans. The bed trembles as she slumps down next to him, facepalming and fluffing her huge twintails. She stops fluffing and flops onto her back.

“I heard Mika and some of the other girls in the hall when I got out.”

Akira bites his lip. Wherever Mika was involved so also was a newfound determination from Ann to better herself. Even where he thought it impossible to find it, considering everything Mika said was terrible.

“I… I don’t think you’re bad at acting Ann.” Akira says in a tiny voice.

“Have you heard her act?” Ann begins, adopting a persnickety sneer and hunching her shoulders. “ _It sounds like this!_ ” she continues, holding a pillow to her head and putting on a familiar high-pitched monotone. 

Ann tosses the pillow away. “But I’ve got a plan.”

“What’s it?”

Ann leans in, her hot breath blowing across the miniscule hairs on the skin of his ear as she explains the plan. His skin stiffens in the wake of her words. Akira’s not lying when he says Ann’s not a bad actor. Especially for the role of a cackling seductive villain.

Akira nods and begins to budget for a Morgana bribe. 

“Oh!” Ann grabs her phone, “work gave us some coupons for a sushi place in Ginza that go off tomorrow. Let’s go there and you can sneak something for Monamona?”

“Yeah,” Akira can’t agree faster. “That’d be good. Really really good.” His cheeks are fuzzy and warm, his heart swells.

Ann beams but quickly wipes it off her face. “You really have to get Mona expensive fish whenever you want to be alone?”

Only when it’s her.

Akira coughs. “Nah I get my space,” he mumbles. “Just feel bad.”

“Aww Akira I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all if you just asked nicely.”

Akira swallows roughly. “Y-yeah.”

***

A lush sushi dinner and heaving helping of leftover tuna bribe later has Akira tuckered out and dozy on his bed. Somewhere in the fog an important detail emerges.

Ann never specified a time, and it’s almost midnight. Akira could text her: you get home okay? Still on for tonight? 

He could text her, or… For some inexplicable reason the uncertainty has a little something extra pooling in his veins. 

He shouldn’t. 

He’s already thickening up. 

After a few minutes of squirming around on the bed, unconsciously working the seam of his briefs over his stiff dick, Akira pushes a thumb against his spongy aching dick. It’s enough to keep him complacent for the time being, pulling at his foreskin through his underwear, pushing against his wetness.

Somewhere in Yoncha a clock chimes twelve, followed by the sheet on the old mirror in the corner slipping to the floor.

Large magenta horns emerge from the mirror, followed by long soft hair, and a clever tail casting a tall shadow in the corner. It’s not too off from beings he’s seen in the metaverse. Akira _subtly_ and _sneakily_ extracts his hand from his briefs. 

“Hello. Am I interrupting something?”

Ann’s doing that voice, her high monotone mock-acting voice.

“Nope.” Akira says gruffly, residual heat smouldering too fresh to feign complete disinterest.

With a flap of her wings she lands behind him with a deceptively soft thump. “That’s good,” she coos, tracing an appraising line all around his pelvis. Starting at the top his hip, tracing the curve with her claws down down down dipping into his underwear. 

“That means we can play.”

Akira coughs, light and flimsy. “I was gonna sleep.”

“Didn’t smell like you were gonna sleep.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles and shuts his legs before he can stop himself from being an ornery little shit. 

“That’s not what I meant!”

Better now, her voice is less stiff than before.

“Gosh if you aren’t a snack though,” she traces a finger down the ravine his spine cuts in his back. “

“I’m not food.” Akira grumbles.

“Yeah you are.” 

Ann squeezes his ass, making a point with the sharp tips of her claws. “I’m gonna eat you dry.” 

“I’d be real impressed if you could.” Akira scrunches his eyebrows. He really would be!

In lieu of a proper response her talons grab his face. Slotting her lips over his and stealing his breath away. The second their lips touch his chest feels funny, his entire self feels funny. Like his heart is too fast and too hot. For the briefest of moments, he considers biting her tongue, then she catches him in her bright blue eyes. Whatever fight was in his limbs drains out. 

“A nice pliant snack,” Ann purrs, tugging his sleep shirt off.

Before he can worry over what that means she yanks him back in for a spiky kiss. Now with a hand trailing over his collarbones, down his sternum, dipping into… oh. 

Placing the side of her nail under his bulge, Ann scratches up. Stroking her claw over his glans, bunching and shoving his dick up before it flops back down, wet heat gushing out with the motion. 

“Oh, I thought that was gonna be too hard on you,” she giggles then dips back in, “you taste so good when I mess with this.”

She flicks him through his pants. The sting, the cool air, scratchy wet underwear, all of it rubs him so raw. So-

“But you also taste sweet here,” she hums, pressing two fingers to his heat, radiating bliss between his legs. An awful grin breaks out on her face when his entrance shivers at the contact. Ann pushes again with a renewed gusto, hard enough the pads of her fingers make it a shallow bit in him. 

Inhaling deep her motions gain focus. Brusque curls of her fingertips send little jolts that force tiny sounds from the back of his throat. She’s playing with him too much it feels like he’s making a mess.

“Oh fuck,” he gasps when she swirls her fingers, mashing drenched fabric about his folds. So thoroughly soaked that parts have begun to cool and it’s just too much all over.

Ann whistles. “Wow, someone’s easy.”

“I’m not!”

Ann raises a perfectly threaded brow and wiggles her fingers against him and to his horror he can hear it.

He makes the mistake of covering his eyes. Lack of sight leaves him wide open to the howl of his breathing and the soft squelching of his intimacy. Ann tugs at his arms, giggling when they stay planted over his eyes. Glossy lips latch onto his own and what was gonna do again? Revel in how delightful Ann’s tongue feels frolicking with his own tongue and lips? Stroke her hair and hold onto her horns? Most likely.

Flicking his tongue over her fang and massaging the stiff base of her horns has her pulling away with a sharp exhale. So quiet, he can’t help giving chase. Fingers coaxing out more of her delightful tiny sounds by touching her horns. 

There’s a flash of pain, of pleasure when she flicks his full full cock. He grabs her horns for something, anything to hold onto. With each flick of her claw Ann plants a sting that greedily draws more blood into his engorged length.

“Ann.” Akira moans, hips jutting up for more pain, more pleasure, more anything _please_. The nothingness they meet multiplies tenfold with the air cooling his cum-saturated briefs.

“Someone seems pent up,” she sings. 

“Well yeah,” he glares at her. “The demon thing does that.”

“You’re blaming this,” she flicks him again, his thighs quivering at the blow. “On succubus magic?”

Well yeah, he doesn’t just go from a mild ache in the loins to pants-straining hard-on in moments.

“You think that was succubus magic you’ve got another thing coming.”

Ann grabs fistfuls of his hair and yanks his mouth to hers. This time as her tongue weaves about his mouth it comes with something extra. A sweet numbness that brings his mind to the clouds, clouds that rain a warmth that turn his skin into a warm puddle of feel goods. His warms cheeks, puffy nipples, and swollen dick brim with euphoria. 

“Good?” Ann scratches his side then pinches his nipple hard. The heat in him going from a fizzy drink on a summer day to molten lava in seconds. 

“Ann please,” Akira whines. “Feels gross,” he fusses further, thighs squeezing and rubbing together in a way that smears his juices all over his folds and underwear. Which only serves to make everything slimier, makes his skin ache for touch, his holes starve for completion.

“What was that?” Ann says in a voice smarmier than her faux monotone. Whether that was an improvement or not could be left to the beholder. In lieu of verbal response Akira grabs her horns again kneads the bases. 

He feels her moan more than hears it. Feels her slam him down and hiss against the thin skin of his neck. Feels his skin screaming in response to Ann clawing his ass and ribs before stopping. Feels her heaving deep breaths that make it feel like her sternum and breasts are crushing his own.

Her hair runs through his fingers like fine silk as she draws back. Her hair parted just a sliver, enough for an eye to peek at him. It’s like looking at the moon on a cold windy night. The actual moon isn’t even that bright tonight. Nothing compared to Ann’s bright and hungry golds. 

Keeping his gaze chained to Ann’s while trying to control his panting, Akira clenches his intimacy. Warm honeyed pleasure pools in his entrance as it squeezes, then flows into his heavy dick. Already chubbed up enough to peek out of his foreskin some, the additional pressure makes him throb and the tip of his vulnerable glans sting.

Only for a second his breath hitches, Akira stops short of holding his breath.

Ann blinks first. “You’re so good like this,” she says dreamily, stroking under his fupa. “You taste so _so_ good.”

Akira’s cheeks burn, he’s gonna die of embarrassment doing this but he supposes they’re both working on themselves. Leaning back, Akira shimmies his briefs off and spreads his legs wide. 

He looks away and swallows roughly. He’s panting too loud, the night air brings his drenched ass, taint, and slit too sharp into focus. Daring a peek back at Ann, Akira wets his lip. It’s chapped.

“Bet…” Akira shakes his head. Leaning against the wall he peers down at Ann, insistently spreading his lips and pulling back his foreskin.

Ann’s eyes widen, she squeaks and covers her bright red face. 

“Wow,” he drawls. “I’m easy?”

With a powerful flap of her wings Ann sits on her haunches and narrows her eyes at him. Keeping her eyes dead on his she rests the point of her claw high on her tongue, and traces a line down the middle to the tip. 

She moves her hand away and her tongue splits. The halves loll apart and curl.

It takes Akira a second to realise his jaw dropped and the moaning is coming from him.

“Like what you see?” Ann teases. Looking him in the eye she waggles her tongues, cackling when Akira covers his face and scrunches his legs tight together. Tentatively peeking through his fingers only for Ann to spill her tongues over the V of her fingers.

Eventually she takes pity on him and stops dangling her tongues in front of his face. Diving down between his legs, her arms flex as they wrench his legs back open and-

“ _Nngh!_ ” Akira squeals, biting his knuckles hard and shutting his eyes tight. After ages of touches that were too little or too much her bifurcated tongue comes as a hot wet shock. His back arches at an angle that strains his lower back, not that he can stop it. Not that anything exists to him beyond her tongues writhing over his dick. 

He wails and bucks his hips, only for Ann to pull away. 

“Akira? Can you do me a big favour?”

“Anything.” Akira pants, it’s taking all his willpower to keep his hands off himself.

“ _Keep_ your hands on my horns.” Ann’s voice stays casual, but he catches a glimpse of something in her eyes.

He manages to places his hands where instructed. Whatever expression he couldn’t place evaporates as she smiles, her eyes curving into happy crescents. 

In that moment his heart’s furnace runs a bit cooler, soft like the creases of Ann’s eyes, a softness that runs bone deep. 

Until she sucks him down and his heart roars back into high gear. He tries to keep his touches on her horns and head gentle. A notion Ann doesn’t like going off the glare she shoots him and the demanding headbutts against his palms. 

Appeased, the beast rewards him by coiling her tongues snug around his dick giving it a long slick tug, her fangs sitting pretty on his mons.

His hips move on their own. Shallow rolls, as he doesn’t have to bother with much. Ann’s tongues are tight around him and they stay in place no matter how much he wriggles around. Long sharp claws toy with his lips sending a slight fear through him. Being this pent up though that fear just translates back to heady arousal. Maybe it’s to do with passive succubus powers but everything feels good. 

Akira inhales deep and holds it, sharpening how full his dick feels and bringing attention to neglected bits elsewhere.

“More,” he begs upon breathing out.

Ann sandwiches his pliant length between her tongues. Tenderly lapping at the sides then moving down. Tracing the outer petals of his sex before plunging in, urging his budding heat into full bloom. 

“Oh!” Akira sighs longingly. Brushing his fingertips from the tops of her horns and scratching down the grooved sides. Her resulting moan thrums through him. She stays for a while, gently pulsing her tongues in him. While it doesn’t let him completely breathe easy it’s less intense than before. Until one of Ann’s tongues curls towards herself, lapping at him just right and Akira sees stars.

Akira pulls on her horns, for Ann to growl and nip his dick. He feels himself gushing down her chin at the flash of pain.

“Ann,” he pulls again. “Need to feel you,” he whimpers. “Please.” 

At that she acquiesces, sitting up so they face each other.

“Need you on me,” he chokes out. “In me.”

“In?” Ann asks, pressing her five claws against his throbbing sex. “You want these in you?” she continues to tease, fluttering the claws against his sensitive skin. 

Akira bites his lip and looks away, insistently tugging at her leather corset. “Want to feel you,” he repeats.

“Akira,” Ann covers his hands with her own. “Look at me.”

Akira looks at her. Bright eyes, bright bright gold and blue eyes. 

“What do you want?” 

He tugs at her corset, tries to hide his face again and chokes on air when suddenly there’s a harsh slap across his cock. His eyes fly open at the shocking pain, he looks down to find her spade-tipped tail swishing merrily next to his sore dick

He doesn’t miss Ann slipping a hand and palming her crotch. “You taste so good when I do that,” she growls. Her tail slithers between his legs, the flat part presses against his folds with a noisy squelch. It pulls away, caked in his gooey cum. Ann takes it in hand and presses it against his bottom lip.

Akira obediently opens his mouth, letting her slather his cum all over his tongue before she takes her hand away. The whole time he keeps his gaze on her face, watching her gasp under his sucks and licks. Under them the bed shifts as she twists about. 

Finally she pulls her tail out with a loud obscene pop. “Look at me and tell me what you want,” she whispers then grins wolfishly. “Or I’m gonna smack you raw.” 

When he moans she grins wider, “should I just get to the smacking then?”

“Wanna feel you,” Akira says, breathless but emphatic. Keeping his eyes on hers this time, one hand on the hem of her corset, the other holding her tail against his entrance. 

“Of course,” she says cheerfully. Together they work her corset off, the second she tosses it away Akira drops her tail and hugs her close. Her skin feels so right against him he sighs and goes slack. 

With his guard down her tail surges in and nudges him where he’s softest.

He cries out, quickly biting down on her shoulder and she feeds more of his tail into him. Another press and Akira swears his muscles contract in some strange way they’ve never done before and they don’t stop.

The tip of her tail alternates between scraping his g-spot and rubbing firm little circles, each push feels like she’s squeezing the life and breath out of him. Clearly his body’s loving it with the way it tries to wring something out of Ann’s tail. 

“Ann..!” he sobs, his throat’s gonna tear from reservoir of screaming he’s holding back. 

“Oooh are you gonna cum?” she says smugly, though clearly affected by all the euphoria she’s milking from him. “Is somebody gonna cum?”

“Iunno,” he barely manages between whimpers. That doesn’t happen ever but he doesn’t know he doesn’t know he can’t he-

“Someone smells like they’re gonna cum.” 

Akira’s hips twist and thrash about, it’s all he can do not to curl into a little ball with the deadly precise pounding he’s getting. In a last ditch effort to distract himself he slips a hand under Ann’s skirt, only to find her soaked and his jaw drops.

“Did you?!” 

“Hard not to,” Ann pecks his cheek. “Wanna return the favour.” Her lips brush over his forehead and the warm lovedrunk haze returns with a vengeance. At the same her tail hooks forth and she open-palm slaps his cock.

Akira wails and buries his face in Ann’s neck, contracting so hard he can feel it his lower back. Everything spirals out of control. His stomach tenses, his nails dig into Ann’s shoulders, his toes curl. Ann works him down, her tail going from thumping against his front wall to undulating gently until it feels like his very bones shiver. 

 

The world returns in bits in pieces. At some point Ann must have laid him down. Akira cracks his eyes open to be met with the natural conclusion of Ann’s efforts. 

His sex so obscenely puffy and slick his lower lips can’t maintain his modesty. Even just tilting his head up a bit he can see his dick jutting out, his engorged folds gaping open.

“Oh my gosh you look ridiculous down here!” Ann says, sounding way too excited. 

“Whose fault is that?” Akira grumbles, his voice comes out sounding nothing short of completely satiated and he coughs. “I’m gonna get some waters.”

Except when he stands his legs may as well be two piles of pudding with how they buckle immediately under his weight. 

Ann bursts into a loud shrilly cackle, her wing opening the widest they go and flapping joyously. “Do that walk!” she crows. “The ‘just had a sex’ walk!”

Akira tilts his head. “Isn’t it called the walk of shame?”

“Nah,” Ann answers easily, then her wings abruptly fold and she stops laughing. “Unless you’re ashamed?”

“No.”

His legs re-solidify enough to take baby steps, albeit with a bit of a limp. More concerningly is how each step has his folds rubbing delectably together. The moment his breath hitches he hears Ann take a breath, he swears he can also feel her staring holes in his back.

“You keep smelling that good and there’s gonna be trouble.”

Akira hums, pausing long before he speaks next. “I can’t pants like this.”

“I could go?” Ann suggests. 

Akira violently shakes his head at the thought, no way he could allow a guest to do that. If memory serves Ann’s got some clothes left here…

“Oh,” Ann gasps when he takes one of her old skirts from his beat up dresser. 

“Is it cool if I wear this?” Akira asks, swallowing and twisting a forelock.

“Yeah!” Ann flutters her wings, “it’s short though. I wear it with stockings but…”

“Okay.” Akira responds, the skirt already halfway up his legs.

“Akira I mean it!” Ann sputters, “trouble!”

Akira locks eyes with her. Daintily plucking the hem of the skirt and gradually raising it up, up, and up. Stopping just enough to give Ann a peek of her handiwork before dropping it. He flashes her his winningest smile before going down the stairs.

***

Ann flops out of her mirror onto the living room floor at the crack of dawn. Right at the feet of her grinning roommate and their neighbour having a coffee on the sofa.

“Well,” Shiho says.

“Well well,” Makoto echoes.

Ann makes no move to get off the floor. “Aren’t you guys supposed to say ‘welcome back Ann’, or ‘hello Ann’?”

Shiho’s mouth makes funny shapes, occasionally letting a giggle slip. Makoto stays mostly stone faced save for a very very faint tick up in the corners of her lips.

“Weren’t you supposed to be doing ‘acting practice’?” Makoto counters.

“Acting practice!” Ann screeches, shooting upright. Shiho bursts out laughing while Makoto covers her face.

“Ann...” Makoto says quietly.

Well acquainted with the beginning stages of a scolding Ann pulls an Akira. Leaping to her feet she cups Makoto’s cheeks and places her lips on hers. Her tongue slips in along with something extra.

To think she had given Akira grief over bribing Morgana.

She parts from Makoto only for Shiho to tug her into her lap. 

“Gimme some sugar!” 

Ann can do better than ‘some’.

Lacing her arms around Shiho’s neck and kisses her. Ann recalls an image of a mother bird feeding baby birds but it doesn’t make her any less grateful. She really overdid it with feeding.

Makoto smacks her lips a few times. “Ann? This is a bit...”

“This is a ton.” Shiho says instantly.

Ann emits a shaky laugh and twirls her hair. With all the extra energy offloaded her heart and limbs eventually stop vibrating, her mind slows to a reasonable thinking pace and she pores over the nights events. “I did learn some stuff though.”

Shiho snorts.

“Ann you know we’re the last people who would judge you for a night of unrestrained hedonism.”

“No no,” Ann perks up, her voice solidifying the more she thinks about tonight. “I got some ideas from tonight.”

“Oh?” Makoto tilts her head and Shiho’s arms hold Ann’s waist just a pinch tighter. “You’ll have to show us some time.”

“Gladly!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna call myself a bastion of sin but u know what aint nothin sinful about two adorable lil goobers foolin around


End file.
